


Synonyms

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allotor - Freeform, Confessions, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I am concussed sorry for spag, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Healing/Rebirth
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Synonyms

Lotor’s voice was uncharacteristically slurred. The sound of the crowd around them made it even more difficult to understand.

Allura leaned over her drink and tilted her ear closer to the man. His slightly spicy smell intoxicated her more profoundly than the drink set between them. “What, Lotor?”

He smiled genuinely with the movement crinkling the corners of his eyes. “You make me, me.”

She wondered if the statement was merely the result of liquid courage. Politely, she raised her hand to his temple and kissed his cheek.

He turned his mouth to catch her lips before pulling away. “I mean it,” he said more soberly than she had assumed possible after his choices tonight.

“I love you,” she offered. The sincerity in his eyes made her wonder if she had really mistaken his state.

He opened his mouth to repeat it, but nothing came out. Since they had begun this tentative relationship, he hadn’t said it. “You make me whole.”

“I feel the same way.”

“How? Were you broken too?”

A hint of pain took her heart. She kissed him again. “Yes.”

“We’ll fix it together.”


End file.
